Words Were Of No Use
by Lil Miss Kandy Kane
Summary: Phineas believes he is unable to express his feelings to Isabella and worries she doesn't believe his affection is true. Perhaps coming clean will show she knows just how much he truly cares. One-shot.


Honestly, this is a rather useless one-shot. I suppose it's my intake on Phineas and Isabella's relationship as a couple and my way of working through writer's block. I suppose it could be a like a mini sequel of my story, "And So They Did." Admittedly, I'm not very fond of this story. Might be scrapped later. I don't know. Anyway, enjoy...

Oh, and keep in mind, this story will follow the continuity of, "And So They Did," so both Phineas and Isabella are both twenty-three years of age! [Examine the aforementioned story to understand personality tweaks and changes!]

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" a young woman spoke. Anxiety bled through her words as she grasped to her surroundings.

The man before her grinned and nodded frantically. "No," he denied. "This is a wonderful idea!"

Childhood memories flew wickedly and wildly through the mind of the young man as he positioned the woman before him.

She sat firmly, long black hair streaming behind her, nearly brushing the floor.

The woman took several deep breaths and giggled, struggling to meet fresh breath. "Okay, I'm ready."

Their strong gazes met and features were examined. Midnight eyes against sky, auburn hair against raven, tan skin against pale.

Finally, the man took flight and the woman screamed.

And so the couple flew, Phineas standing on his toes along the lower portion of the shopping cart as Isabella held to the sharp metal of the contraption while she sat perched at the end.

Phineas' long bangs flew behind him as Isabella's own hair cascaded as silk into her contented face. She longed to laugh, attempting to hush her giggles so the employees would not hear.

Phineas, however, tried no such thing. He was not in any way hesitant to let out whoops and shouts of excitement along with guffaws of endless laughter.

So they were riding a shopping cart down the dairy aisle of a local grocer. Phineas had promised Isabella that if they were to be together, he must tone down his adventures. However, she had merely meant she wished for him to contain his urges to build amusement parks and waterslides in their backyard. Phineas had instead misinterpreted her meaning and calmed himself much more greatly than his girlfriend had intended.

But despite the sudden change of pace, spontaneity was the young man's specialty and unpredictable experiences were not uncommon. Hence the rather random escapade through the grocer's market.

As the couple neared the freezers that ran along the store's long pathways, Phineas allowed one boot to drop to the floor, skidding along the tile and preventing a rather catastrophic crash.

He laughed as his feet met the solid ground, walking around the front of the cart to meet Isabella, who slowly let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She looked up to see a hand and five long fingers offering her assistance. The woman accepted, taking Phineas' hand and grasping to his biceps as he hoisted her out of the cart.

Taking hold of the cart's handlebar, Isabella looked up at the proud man before her. "I can't say I have ever done anything like that before."

Phineas followed Isabella as she pushed the cart down the aisle, occasionally pausing to check prices and examine food quality. "Not exactly skydiving," he admitted, "But it builds adrenaline well enough, huh?"

"I'll say," Isabella agreed.

Phineas nodded despite being behind his girlfriend. He was inspecting several cartons of eggs, laughing at the exaggerated bovine designs distributed upon each case. With the turn of the head he caught the scent of flowers roaming from the front of the store.

He sighed. He hated everything that had to do with romance. Well, he didn't so much hate the thought of romance as much as he hated remembering that he wasn't any good at it.

Now Isabella, Isabella was _very_ good at romance. She knew exactly all the right things to say to make Phineas wrap himself all around her finger. She knew every little fetish he would never admit and every guilty pleasure he'd accidentally revealed. She knew everywhere to go for the perfect date and every perfect moment. She had discovered when Phineas wanted to be the alpha male and when he wanted her to take charge. She'd observed him as a child and she knew him better than he did himself as an adult. Isabella could read Phineas Flynn like a book. Phineas couldn't even make out the writing of Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.

Now he wasn't ignorant… just not as _involved _as Isabella. He knew what not to do and why he shouldn't do it, but that was the extent of his knowledge. She didn't make him uncomfortable; certainly, no. But he felt like he was walking on eggshells on every date; skirting the line on every too close night at home…

"Phineas? Phin, are you okay?"

Phineas shook his head, his bangs swinging heavily in his eyes. "What?" he uttered confusedly. "Oh. Sorry, Isabella. I… I didn't hear you. What was that?"

Isabella simpered. "I asked if we needed anything else."

Isabella had recently moved into Phineas' private home, making for much more frequent shopping trips and a lot of excess groceries.

"I don't think so," Phineas responded, still glaring towards the store's entrance as if to stare down the wafting scent of the flowers that taunted him.

Isabella furrowed her eyebrows, looking at Phineas with concern. "You didn't even look," Isabella asserted, referring to the contents of their shopping cart. "Are you okay?"

Phineas broke his train of thought, moving his chin in his girlfriend's direction. She looked genuinely disquiet, looking to Phineas with hopeful expectation. He glanced briefly to the cart, barely viewing the items within.

"We have everything," he mumbled.

Isabella appeared downcast but accepted Phineas' lack of interest, nodding and motioning for him to accompany her to checkout counter.

"Find everything you need?" the scrappy teenage cashier asked as they came into sight.

"Yes," Isabella nodded graciously, "Thank you."

They paid quickly, Phineas handing the money to the cashier before Isabella had a chance to protest.

They loaded the bags onto their elbows, both rather uncomfortable with the plastic digging unmercifully into their tender skin. As they rounded Phineas' car, Isabella stacked each purchase with expert precision and care in the trunk while Phineas sat in the driver's seat.

"Why aren't you bobbing your leg?" Isabella asked as she scooted in the passenger's seat.

Phineas looked to his right, gripping the steering wheel intently. "I beg your pardon?"

Isabella smiled, setting her hand on his knee to prove a point. "When you're upset," Isabella explained, "You sit still. Any other time you're always moving. Bobbing your leg, clicking your teeth, rocking back in forth…"

Phineas leaned backed. Looking forward, he gazed ahead as he spoke. "Does it bother you that I never take you out?"

Isabella chuckled.

"That wasn't meant to be funny," Phineas protested a little more stark than he had intended.

Isabella continued to grin at him. "I misunderstand," Isabella supplied, "What do you mean you never take me out? You mean on dates? We go on dates all the time."

"Yeah," Phineas argued still. "We go on dates. But I never take you out. It's _different_, Isabella."

"How so?" Isabella inquired.

Phineas ran his hands through his fiery hair, growling inwardly. "Every time we do anything, you pick where it is. I drive and pay. You take _me_ out if anything!"

Isabella smiled, smirking at Phineas as she began to shift her body so she could lean on her elbows.

"So?" she prodded as she touched Phineas' face, turning his face towards her.

Phineas didn't speak. He merely let out a deep breath through his nose, once again forcing his face away from Isabella.

The woman frowned, her forehead wrinkling in distress.

"Do you remember the night of our high school reunion?" Isabella asked, referring to the night the couple had first gotten together.

Phineas looked at her oddly, cocking his head to the side. "Of course," he verified. "What about it?"

Isabella smiled through her memory. "That night, we spent the entire evening cuddling together on the couch before the fire, just talking… whispering sweet nothings…"

"Yeah," Phineas mumbled.

Isabella continued. "And do you remember the day after that? You took me to see all your family. Your mom gave me a hug and Candace talked my ear off for a good fifteen minutes before you dragged me away. We sat under the same tree we sat under everyday of every summer. We simply… reminisced. And we were happy."

Phineas looked towards her, opening his mouth to speak before Isabella cut him off.

"And the time we had to spend the entire day wiping frosting off the ceiling because you threw your cake at me and we started a food fight. And when we sat at the vet's office for four hours later that evening because Perry was sick, just to find out he had eaten that same cake we had tossed around our kitchen. And when we-"

"Enough!" Phineas cried, laughing pitifully. "Why are you telling me all this?"

Isabella sighed happily. "Don't you get it, Phineas? I don't care about our 'dates'. I don't even remember them. I thought we went out like that just to get out of the house; not make memories!" Isabella paused. "If I did, I would have picked more memorable places. Or said some more memorable quotes."

Phineas smiled as Isabella continued, "I remember the small things, Phin. The things you say that make me laugh and the pointless days at home that make the days seem brighter. I like the excitement of waking up next to you each day; not the anticipation of dinner at a fancy restaurant."

The young man looked rather unconvinced. "All of those things aren't important in the scheme of things, Isabella."

Isabella nodded, "They're important to me. And to my happiness."

Phineas grinned, taking Isabella's hand in his own. "Then they're important to me. I don't need extravagance if you don't."

Isabella leaned forward further, meeting Phineas' lips in a kiss. He smiled and hummed as she released him.

His face turned serious as he moved his face against hers. "Does it bother you that I can't tell you how I…"

Isabella kissed him again, harder this time. She pulled back, streaming the back of her hand along his cheek.

"Since when have you needed words? I thought you were a… _man of action_," Isabella teased.

Phineas stroked her chin, tracing her neck and collarbone. "So you know that I love you?" he inquired, his eyelids falling low over his eyes as he whispered.

Isabella simpered, giggling as she allowed a kiss to become her response. Their mouths lingered for several seconds and the lovers broke apart only when breath was scarce.

The ride home was a contented one, filled with thoughts and hopes of a successful relationship.

Isabella looked to her left, watching a smiling Phineas as he stared blissfully down the road as he drove. She giggled to herself as she thought of their previous conversation.

Phineas was always one to speak his mind, but when it came to her, she noticed his voice seemed noticeably gentler. And she had been true; she realized Phineas needn't utter any words for her to recognize his adoration for her.

He was undoubtedly what she had told him, and there was no denying this fact.

He peered over at her as she watched him drive, grinning at her as he did so, emotions and affection dancing in his expressive blue eyes.

Isabella could see how he loved her in one glance; words would be of no use. So she smiled. Because she loved him, and because he loved her.

And words were of no use.

* * *

Like I said, not very good.

I suppose this is a sort of an indication of Phineas and Isabella's take on their partner's personality and their relationship in general. And I also noticed that I seem to like making Phineas depressed. Maybe in my next story I'll upset Isabella. Haha, just maybe. Speaking of my next story, I think it will be another three-shot, definitely in the same continuity that I always write, with Phineas and Isabella twenty-three. Probably about an argument or conflict of sorts, what about I'm not yet sure. Any helpful suggestions would be greatly appreciated as I'm having terrible writer's block.

I digress; reviews will be appreciated though not expected. And ideas or suggestions for future stories would be greatly taken into account as well!

P.S. Did anyone else notice how much the first several lines sound like they're about to have sex? I myself just noticed and felt it too funny to change. ;D


End file.
